The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 December 2018
00:01-52 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:01-55 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:02-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:02-11 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:02-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:03-00 Test. 00:03-12 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:04-09 Test. 00:06-26 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:06-39 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:06-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:06-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:07-10 . is a meme from TKF 00:07-23 So is -_- and "Can you stop?" 00:07-43 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:07-44 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:08-14 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:08-45 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:08-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:09-15 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:09-18 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:09-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:09-29 Saaaaaarca (heart) 00:09-30 Okay. 00:09-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:09-48 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:10-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:10-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:11-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:11-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:12-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:13-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:13-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:13-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:13-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:13-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:14-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:14-59 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:15-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:16-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:16-35 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:16-35 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:16-35 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:16-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:16-40 Oh boy 00:16-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:16-46 First thing I see when I joini CC 00:16-48 *join 00:16-54 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 00:16-57 KGB paying attention to trolls 00:16-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:17-05 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:17-50 He hasn't learned? 00:17-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:19-18 Cocopuff2018 00:19-18 Mendes are u in to girls 00:19-21 (facepalm) 00:19-27 What? 00:19-35 He's on Community Central chat 00:19-38 Saying that 00:19-40 Where did that come from? 00:20-03 Test 00:20-10 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:20-24 I sent the link in PM 00:21-03 I meant where did the thought to make that came from. 00:24-05 ~ Death the INSANE Shadow has joined the chat ~ 00:24-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:24-22 Yo 00:24-29 Hi. 00:24-49 Welcome, bigDeath the INSANSE Shadow. 00:24-55 Fucken. 00:25-03 *INSANE 00:25-05 http://prntscr.com/lxp8n7 00:25-08 So annoying -_- 00:25-25 Deep. 00:25-27 Been awhile since I've been on 00:25-59 wow sad dude 00:26-10 dang 00:26-41 do u even like your job 00:26-51 I do not understand why he says "u" and "your". Like ??? 00:27-02 So were you there for all of that? 00:27-13 Nah. 00:27-31 Wanna see more of it? :P 00:27-38 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:27-40 Ye. 00:27-44 Welcome, South Ferry. 00:27-47 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:28-03 ? 00:28-21 http://prntscr.com/lxp9m5 00:28-36 5:37 00:28-36 Cocopuff2018 00:28-36 good sophia are u german 00:28-42 (facepalm) 00:28-54 I saw that, lmao. 00:29-41 Welcome bot Operator/Fandom crew staff 00:29-57 He's being annoying on MHR as well. 00:33-20 ~ Death the INSANE Shadow has left the chat ~ 00:33-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:34-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:35-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:36-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:37-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:37-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:38-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:45-11 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:45-16 omg chat needs to LOAD 00:45-18 there we go 00:45-22 hi 00:45-45 Hi. 00:47-47 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:48-23 Koa is a Locoa. 00:49-32 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 00:49-49 Ricardo Gucci will delete your fanon 00:50-02 Ricardo Gucci ain't article 13. 00:50-19 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 00:50-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:50-26 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:51-08 Wtf was that. 00:51-16 Chat dayed. 00:51-17 That was DTF. 00:52-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:52-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:52-29 Hmph. 00:52-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:52-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:52-42 Chey PMed me at exactly the same time as I PMed her and nothing went through so I had to refresh 00:52-52 Gold. 00:53-04 That happens with Candy and I often. It's so -_-. 00:55-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:55-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:58-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:58-12 Who's Candy? 00:58-16 I know a CanCan. 01:04-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:04-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:06-48 Oop, killed chat. 01:07-27 Jorra DM. 01:07-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:07-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:08-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:09-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:11-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:11-56 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:13-00 Replied. 01:13-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:13-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:14-46 Jorra, RP. 01:15-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:15-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:16-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:16-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:16-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:24-57 About flipping time. 01:26-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:29-43 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 01:30-37 Let us name our planet, OW. 01:31-44 Welcome, Octopus Wizard. 01:32-13 TDL's planet is Euclid so VOID's planet shall be Keter 01:32-59 Why Keter? 01:33-29 http://scp-wiki.wikidot.com/object-classes#toc2 01:33-36 i'm memeing about that 01:34-03 Ah. 01:36-37 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:37-47 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:38-18 pm 01:38-21 So I'm not the only one having chats that won't load 01:38-21 Hmph. 01:38-22 @chase 01:39-12 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:39-26 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 01:39-28 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 01:41-07 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 01:44-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:46-07 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 01:48-25 bruhs is anyone here 01:50-53 I guess so. 01:51-53 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 01:55-45 \o 01:56-17 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:02-42 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 02:03-58 Had to bring my bot in, omg 02:04-23 Will the bot log though? 02:04-33 It's redundant having two bots here at once. 02:04-38 omg hi fanaticbot 02:04-45 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 02:04-46 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 02:04-56 Seems pesky FB is here. 02:04-57 But I'll be gone by then OMG 02:04-57 If it does, I'll break into its house and tear its xBox in half. 02:05-27 omg fanaticbot date me 02:05-38 OMG no 02:05-38 date korra he loves you omg 02:05-42 You need the Futurama thing. 02:06-02 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:06-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:06-08 omg sad 02:06-19 korra is a bully to me though omg 02:06-48 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:06-55 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:07-26 NO he loves you omg 02:07-28 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 02:07-36 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:07-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:08-17 Akumi PM. 02:08-22 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:08-25 K 02:09-04 omg fanaticbot left 02:09-22 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:20-34 OMG, why does this keep happening? 02:20-42 @ Syde BOT - Explain yourself. 02:21-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:21-48 It LOADED. 02:21-55 It's an issue with chat, Syde. 02:22-19 TG! 02:22-47 ; - ; 02:22-47 TKF! 02:23-07 ;; - ;; 02:23-30 what ; - ; 02:24-40 It's not working. 02:24-53 The bot won't answer my question when I ask it to. 02:25-48 Hi there it seems yuuri ice is on discord now so i will be forgetting about u guys and talking with her 02:25-48 tg u are back to being a side chick 02:25-52 omg seems i am going to bed now 02:25-52 night TDL lesbien and gay cry babbys 02:25-53 omg sad 02:25-57 this is why i rejected u omg 02:26-01 Night, TG. :C 02:26-05 night >:C 02:26-15 >:C 02:26-22 lesbien bitch omg 02:26-34 omg u are the little gay cry babby 02:26-42 omg no 02:26-45 yes u are 02:26-53 i am leaving this bull shit chat room 02:27-00 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has been kicked by EarthlingnAkumi ~ 02:27-39 she left this bull shit chat room OMG 02:27-59 ;( 02:30-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:32-42 I see TG syded out. 02:32-49 I.e. kicked herself. 02:32-51 Is that so? 02:33-26 Indeed. 02:33-56 We better have her on speed dial then, I guess. 02:35-20 Dials ain't even dials anymore. 02:35-56 Sounds like America. (hmph) 02:36-11 What? 02:36-32 Phones used to be metal candlesticks with a big earpiece, a microphone, and a real legit roatry dial.. 02:36-54 You better have some peeps on speed dial then, I guezz 02:37-43 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rotary_dial Ain't used on today's phones 02:37-48 America ain't even America anymore. 02:38-25 Sadly, 02:38-33 The three Gs ruined it. 02:38-37 It is just as much America as you are a male, TKF. 02:38-54 What is the three Gs 02:38-57 I know the first one 02:39-03 bG/bays, bG/bamer grills, and the loss of bG/bod. 02:39-18 What's a gamer grill? 02:39-20 Qt3.14 gamer grill ain't do shit 02:39-24 Made our society betta 02:39-33 All of it was a meme, SF. 02:39-40 Ah, God. 02:39-42 That was the only meme 02:39-43 Does he exist? 02:39-44 (Hmph) 02:40-00 Absolutely, there is no God but God, 02:40-04 But 02:40-08 and Muhammmmed is his Prophet 02:40-08 How? 02:40-31 Wait a minute 02:40-40 God spelled backwards is dog! 02:40-46 God is real, but he's a dog. 02:41-24 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:41-45 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:42-22 Trump 2020 and Pence 2024 is needed. 02:42-22 Together we shall make America great again and defeat the gays and gamer grills, restore God to America, and unite under one sexuality. 02:42-29 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:42-39 omg 02:42-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:43-00 I am actually God. 02:43-20 Good memeing, TKF. 02:43-24 Sure. 02:43-26 He lives in all of us. 02:43-39 But I truly am God!] 02:43-46 Gamer Grills is needed, anything else is Prop 02:43-50 You cannot confirm. ;) 02:43-54 What's gamer grill! 02:44-03 Seems Yuuri left me and went offline. 02:44-16 ;( 02:44-32 c="green">tfw no qt3.14 gamer grill gf 02:44-41 Huh? 02:44-59 /me rewires South's brain to speak English 02:47-14 He is coming. 02:47-32 Who 02:47-41 God. 02:47-51 Sure 02:47-58 Gon purge the world of Haram activities 02:48-18 Yes, yes I will. (hmph) 02:48-30 Just need to find the right time to strike. 02:49-13 Hmph. 02:49-30 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3287928419647650841 High tier meme 02:49-42 Created b10/10/b, has yet to be finished 02:49-48 2 months and 10 dayz 02:49-55 Lmao. @Koa's comment. 02:49-55 Only 3/5 finished 02:50-04 Link KGB's comment 02:50-20 Ah shit, I see it. 02:50-32 Delete it NOW, SF! 02:50-42 We must work on fixing the replies. 02:50-54 Have a TG on speed dial. 02:51-04 Can you put me back in Wikiwork please 02:51-26 Actually, yeh. 02:51-26 Been longer than 3 days. 02:51-45 Seems a promise was broken. 02:51-47 :) 02:52-09 Sure it was. 02:52-36 I think I'll start my own server. 02:52-40 (hmph) 02:52-56 Sure, and it just gon' be like one of the 2017 DMz 02:53-08 (facepalm) 02:53-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:53-32 Have a TG on speed dial, I guess. 02:53-43 Have a CMF on Wikiwork, I guess. 02:54-01 I notice nobody has EVER used the reports channel. 02:54-43 What would they have to report when they have some fucker that watches chat and RC like a hawk? 02:54-53 Once he heads out, probs early 2019, y'all will use it more. 02:55-33 I wish to head in NOW. 02:55-48 But I understand patience is needed. 02:55-58 Legit already have it. 02:56-18 Now I see, thnaks, TKF./ 02:58-17 Hm. 02:58-25 I wonder what this shall be like once he heads out. 02:58-36 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:59-16 Who? 02:59-41 It does not matter. 03:00-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:00-46 Wb, SF. 03:00-54 Sure. 03:02-00 SF, I was wonderin' 03:02-05 You want to be friends? 03:02-39 Wise men like SF and I rarely have friends. 03:04-08 I am your friend, however. 03:04-20 I cannot confirm nor deny this. 03:05-07 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:05-09 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:05-28 Makes me think of catfishing. 03:05-34 Wut? 03:05-46 We were all catfished by DZyR Haptic. 03:05-53 Hello, Dippy. 03:05-54 ~ And nope, that doesn't work has joined the chat ~ 03:05-58 hello 03:06-03 ~ And nope, that doesn't work has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 03:06-34 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 03:06-54 Perhaps we shall celebrate Duppy's birthday in 6 days instead of TKF's. :) 03:07-04 I don't have a birthday. 03:07-16 We'll save Korra's for May 25th. 03:07-21 Sure. My birthday isn't an important date! 03:07-30 Meme, TKF. 03:08-42 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:09-08 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:11-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:13-50 Wb, Dippy. 03:13-59 Thank you. 03:14-55 The physical being known as "Dippy" is graciously welcomed by my physical consciousness, Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls. 03:15-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:15-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:15-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:16-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:16-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:16-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:28-59 Sure. 03:29-04 Speak! ;( 03:29-18 I just did! 03:29-26 Lag, TKF. 03:34-00 . 03:34-11 Just restart Episode 6. 03:34-14 Make sure to check SC. 03:34-23 Would significantally boost activity, and reuse a few replies from revised 03:34-29 Nah. 03:35-32 Y 03:36-55 Because we have good replies. 03:37-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:37-06 Just need to finish editin'. 03:37-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:42-19 I have an end-game plan. 03:42-30 We shall go to our current reply, and count all of the ones under it. 03:42-35 Then we work on them. 03:42-46 Sounds good. 03:42-59 Do it yourself, TKF. 03:43-09 We shall do it together. (hmph) 03:43-28 You do the counting, I'll help later. (hmph) 03:51-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:51-42 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 03:51-43 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 03:51-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:51-48 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:51-49 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:52-00 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 03:52-04 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 03:55-35 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 03:55-46 (hmph) 03:56-25 Welcome, RS. 03:56-50 Welcome, Octopus Wizard. 03:58-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:58-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:59-40 How? 03:59-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:59-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:59-53 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 03:59-54 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 04:00-11 Korra legit said welcome to Rick after he left and before he rejoined. 04:00-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:00-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:01-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:02-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:03-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:03-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:03-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:04-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:04-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:05-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:05-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:06-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:07-23 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 04:07-24 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 04:09-34 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:09-47 sad 04:10-24 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 04:10-25 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 04:11-08 Sad indeed. 04:11-25 FUCKen. 04:11-29 Syde and Dippy probs gonna party all night one we're all gone. 04:11-38 lol. 04:11-44 I accidentally clicked Refresh on Discord, UGH. 04:11-44 Takes so long to load. 04:12-05 And yeh, bruhs. 04:12-07 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 04:12-08 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 04:12-11 We can do FUCK now. It only affects the __. 04:12-50 FRICK 04:13-57 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 04:13-58 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 04:14-36 And now Discord isn't loading. 04:14-41 Good, 04:14-56 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 04:14-57 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 04:15-40 Fuckk. 04:16-07 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 04:16-08 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 04:16-15 Gold. 04:17-40 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 04:17-41 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 04:18-10 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 04:18-11 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 04:19-23 TDL is my one escape from boredom, second only to The Sims. 04:21-33 okay 04:21-40 okay 04:22-20 okay 04:22-38 In 6 days, 04:23-04 I will only be legally able to refer to Korra as "Mr. Fanatic" 04:23-06 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 04:23-07 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 04:23-21 Brb 04:26-57 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 04:26-59 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 04:27-30 My cat is probs in Arkansas or something. 04:27-43 probs gay 04:27-52 Maybe got adopted by a new family and renamed. 04:27-58 Or placed in a shelter. 04:28-11 Or hit by a car. 04:28-15 Or died of hunger. 04:28-25 Or is still roaming the streets. 04:30-09 Syde, Jack, Korra, Rick, speak! 04:30-14 > I will only be legally able to refer to Korra as "Mr. Fanatic" 04:30-14 okay what the flip 04:30-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:30-32 Speaking. 04:30-33 Meme, he's turning 18 and I'm still 16. 04:30-58 Finally gonna catch up to me and MoH in terms of how much we aged since joining TDL> 04:31-35 MOH's aged two years, 17-19, I've aged two years, 14-16, and Korra's aged 1 year 16-17. 04:31-37 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:31-50 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 04:31-54 Welcome, WilliamToPaul. 04:32-02 Welcome, HNB. 04:32-07 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:32-08 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:32-13 I aged two years prolly 04:32-20 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 04:32-21 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 04:32-38 Sensical. 04:32-41 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:32-43 RIP Jack. 04:32-48 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:32-51 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:33-21 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:33-22 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:34-01 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:34-04 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:34-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:34-20 Wb, Arrok. 04:34-20 Yesterday don't matter if its gone 04:34-27 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:34-29 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 04:34-30 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 04:34-35 Sounds like a baddie. >:( 04:34-44 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:35-14 Big, big baddies. (angry) 04:35-14 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:35-16 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:35-39 Baddies bigger than TKF, the biggest baddie of them all. >:( 04:35-47 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 04:35-48 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 04:37-17 "Top ten anime couples 04:37-17 10. SpongeBob Squarepants and Patrick Star" 04:37-24 They ain't anime. 04:37-35 They are, CMF 04:37-39 Npe. 04:37-45 They are Americanime. 04:37-53 Aka American cartoons. 04:37-58 omg i cannot believe this mild racism here on tdl 04:38-11 shameful 04:38-26 *A shame. 04:38-52 God is needed. 04:39-04 nah 04:39-10 Rick's a big baddie, badder than big baddie Syde, but big baddie Bob's a bigger baddie, but nobody can beat Korra, the biggest baddie of 'em all. >:( 04:39-13 We're going to defeat the gays, the gamer grills, and restore God to the land. 04:39-13 Gonna make America like the 1800s again. 04:39-21 Japs aren't only one who can make anime u big boi 04:39-32 Why though? 04:39-55 omg did u just call me 543 Bob racist 04:39-55 we must reclaim america 04:39-56 Why what? 04:40-03 He's Syde. 04:40-07 What do you expect? 04:40-11 17:39:13 TheKorraFanatic: We're going to defeat the gays, the gamer grills, and restore God to the land. 04:40-11 Gonna make America like the 1800s again. 04:40-20 It's needed. 04:40-26 We gotta get America back. 04:40-29 We truly need God to heal C.S's mind 04:40-30 Nope. 04:40-30 Make America Great Again. 04:40-35 America is gone forever. :) 04:40-44 America ain't eva comin' back! :) 04:40-52 Head out TKF! (bye) 04:40-55 Leave! 04:41-16 We need God to heal young CMF's mind 04:41-27 I am older than you cuh. 04:41-33 +1 CMF's mind 04:41-43 I am 16, cuhz 04:41-52 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:42-00 Nope, you're 542, I'm 543. 04:42-05 probs wont be long before cmf is a fruit 04:42-09 God is NEEDED now. 04:42-20 Nobody's sticking seeds in me an dfilling me with juice. 04:42-22 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:42-22 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:42-24 God is all propagandsa. 04:42-49 Satan is a big baddie propagandist. 04:43-15 The hell does that even mean? 04:43-36 I don't want to be turned intoa fruit, I'd rather stay human. 04:43-57 McFly saying random shit as expected 04:44-04 Nope. 04:44-07 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:44-09 It's Fanatic's doing. 04:44-27 I presume McFly is saying fruits are of Subhuman status? :) 04:44-27 04:44-31 We need God pronto 04:44-35 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:44-38 Fruits aren't humans. 04:44-47 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:44-53 Fruits are inanimate juicy and seedy food items. 04:45-00 Disgraceful, CMF 04:45-05 We need God 04:45-10 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:45-13 They taste quite good. 04:45-18 Sadly, 04:45-24 There is but one true god. 04:45-30 God 04:45-32 They aint for eatin, McFly 04:45-36 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:45-39 Click the link. 04:45-42 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 04:45-42 Yes they are. 04:45-58 Bananas, apples, pears, grapes, tomatoes... 04:45-58 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:46-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:46-12 Offensive! 04:46-17 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:46-25 I had a red pear today. 04:46-30 Hey South. 04:46-47 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:46-48 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:46-53 Are you aware that juicy seeded sweet food items are now inappropriate? 04:47-10 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:47-12 We should all take a look in the mirror, 04:47-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:47-18 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fruit 04:47-22 and be ashamed of ourselves 04:47-25 Propaganda, McFly 04:47-43 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:47-45 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:47-48 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:47-58 Fruit have some secret meaning I don't know? 04:48-15 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:48-16 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:49-43 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:49-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:50-18 GTG, bye, silly bruhs. 04:50-22 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:50-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:50-49 Said GTG! 04:51-01 Leave! 04:51-20 Seems CMF is being bombarded by FACTS and LOGIC and is leavin' cause of it :) 04:51-27 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:51-32 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:51-33 Nope. 04:51-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:51-39 Fairest of wells, CMF 04:51-42 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:51-44 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:51-49 It's called my dad needs my help on something and I am going to go help him with it. 04:51-50 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:52-20 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:52-21 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:52-24 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:52-26 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:52-33 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 04:52-56 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:52-57 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:53-17 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:53-47 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:53-48 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:57-29 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:57-59 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:01-56 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:02-26 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:02-27 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:03-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:03-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:03-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:03-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:03-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:03-24 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:04-15 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:06-18 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:06-21 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:06-31 This died Feb 17 05:06-51 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:06-52 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:09-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:11-25 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:12-10 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:12-40 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:13-01 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:13-31 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:21-49 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:22-20 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:22-20 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:22-50 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:23-20 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:23-21 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:24-44 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:24-47 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:25-17 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:25-18 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:29-37 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:30-07 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:30-08 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:31-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:31-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:33-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:33-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:33-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:33-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:33-17 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:33-17 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:33-17 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:33-18 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:36-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:36-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:37-17 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:37-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:38-23 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:38-24 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:38-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:38-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:40-36 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:44-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:46-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:47-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:48-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:50-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~